


L'espoir fait vivre.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cassella Staunton and Coryanne Martell Being a Sassy Couple, Coryanne Martell and Baelor I Targaryen Being a Chaotic Duo, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead People, Director of Beauxbatons Missandei, Director of Durmstrang Victarion Greyjoy, Eating Pop-Corn, Endgame Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Gryffindor Brienne of Tarth, Gryffindor Catelyn Tully Stark, Gryffindor Jaime Lannister, Gryffindor Ned Stark, Gryffindor Robb Stark, Happy Ending, Hufflepuff Willos Tyrell, Humor, I Ship It, Jenny of Oldstones Ships It, Jenny of Oldstones is the Best, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Magic, Magic Ships It, Minor Catelyn Tully Stark/Ned Stark, Painting, Pop-corn, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Melisandre of Asshai, Ravenclaw Tyrion Lannister, Sassy, Shipping, Slytherin Maester Aemon, Teacher Catelyn Tully Stark, Teacher Daenerys Targaryen, Teacher Maester Aemon, Teacher Maester Luwin, Teacher Ned Stark, everyone ships it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [HP UA] : Toutes les semaines, à la même heure, les différents tableaux de Poudlard se retrouvent. Pour quoi faire ? Mais pour parler potins bien sûr ! Braime.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Bronn & Jaime Lannister, Cassella Staunton/Coryanne Martell, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jenny of Oldstones/Duncan Targaryen
Series: Nuits du FoF [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134224
Kudos: 2





	L'espoir fait vivre.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su dire quand précisément ce petit rituel avait commencé.

Le fait est que, la vie (si l'on pouvait réellement appeler cela comme ça en parlant de personnages peints sur un tableau magique à partir de personnes ayant réellement existé mais qui étaient mortes depuis des siècles) à Poudlard, enfermés vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, enfin pas réellement, puisqu'ils pouvaient naviguer n'importe où dans le château, du moment qu'ils arrivaient à trouver une autre peinture, n'avait rien de véritablement passionnant.

Certes, l'école, située dans la ville de Port-Réal, était vaste, et il y avait beaucoup de lieux à explorer, mais depuis le temps qu'ils étaient morts, ou plutôt qu'ils avaient été peints et animés pour représenter des personnes mortes, c'est-à-dire au moins quatre ou cinq siècles plus tôt, ils avaient eu toute l'occasion de fouiller l'endroit en long, en large et en travers (excepté les pièces qui ne leur étaient pas accessibles, bien entendu), et les distractions avaient fini par se raréfier avec le temps.

Surtout que la plupart d'entre eux, représentant souvent des personnages ou des héros de légende, avaient vécu (ou du moins se souvenaient avoir vécu, ils avaient après tout une partie de l'essence de ceux qu'ils étaient censés représenter) une vie trépidante et fournie en aventures, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec leur existence actuelle.

De ce fait, ils n'avaient en général qu'une seule chose possiblement intéressante à faire, à savoir, observer les élèves passer dans les couloirs.

(C'était un peu comme vivre par procuration, mais qu'importe ils _étaient_ morts de toute façon.)

Et par Merlin, il y en avait des choses à dire sur ceux-là !

_§§§§_

La plupart des tableaux de l'école magique de Westeros étaient friands de potins au sujet des élèves (ainsi que des professeurs et autre personnel du château), mais certains d'entre eux l'étaient plus que d'autres, et au fil des ans, le même petit groupe de personnalités avait fini par se donner comme rendez-vous hebdomadaire de se retrouver afin d'observer les gens évoluer devant eux, et d'en discuter, puis peu à peu, ils avaient fini par venir se voir les uns les autres de façon plus aléatoire.

Et si certains d'entre eux, parfois issus d'un même tableau (tels Aegon, Rhaenys et Visenya Targaryen ou encore Duncan Targaryen et Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres) ou de la même famille, s'étaient donc naturellement rejoints, il y en avait d'autres où la logique était absente, ce qui ne dérangeait aucun d'entre eux.

Au fond, qu'importe qu'ils ne se soient jamais connus de leur vivant, puisqu'ils avaient fini par se rencontrer ici.

Parmi les tableaux en question, on comptait donc Aegon Targaryen, dit Aegon le conquérant, entouré de ses sœurs et épouses Visenya et Rhaenys (oui, de ce point de vue là, le dragon n'avait certainement rien à envier à Zeus…) mais également Duncan Targaryen et Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres, les deux amants maudits morts lors de la tragédie de Lestival, ainsi que Duncan le Grand, qui y était également décédé.

Jusque là, rien d'étonnant, il s'agissait soit des Targaryen, soit des personnes ayant côtoyé de près ceux-ci, mais quant aux autres…

On comptait également Baël le Barde, sauvageon, roi d'au-delà du Mur et barde, et qui contrastait donc quelque peu avec les autres précédemment cités, mais aussi Barquen l'assiégeant, chevalier de légende, ou encore Cassella Staunton, favorite de la reine Rhaena Targaryen, morte empoisonnée.

À ces personnages, on pouvait ajouter Coryanne Martell, princesse de Dorne durant la Danse des dragons, ainsi que Druselka, prêtresse du peuple rhoynar, et enfin Trianna, une Volantaine ayant vécu durant le Siècle de Sang.

À eux douze, ils formaient un petit groupe très hétéroclite, qui, étrangement, fonctionnait plutôt bien depuis deux ou trois siècles environ.

_§§§§_

« On observe quoi et qui aujourd'hui ? S'interrogea Cassella en se tournant vers les autres.

Coryanne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ma pauvre Cassella, on dirait que ces deux mois ne t'ont pas réussie et t'ont fait perdre la notion du temps ! Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée à Poudlard, et nous allons pouvoir regarder les nouveaux premiers années à venir !

\- Oui, rétorqua l'autre, hé ben je te signale qu'on a pas de calendrier ici, et que moi contrairement à toi je ne passe pas mon temps libre à discuter avec les fantômes ! »

Avec un air entendu, Jenny tendit à son époux un sachet de pop-corn, qui en profita pour se caler contre elle, bien décidé à profiter du spectacle qu'étaient les engueulades entre les deux femmes, qui avaient beau être en couple depuis ils ne savaient même plus combien de temps, continuaient pourtant de se quereller pour tout (et surtout pour rien), ce qui faisait la joie des spectateurs qu'étaient les autres personnages de tableau (et quand c'était Aegon qui s'engueulait avec Rhaenys et/ou Visenya, c'était encore mieux !).

Une habitude qu'ils avaient également prise en regardant les élèves ou les professeurs se disputer en passant devant eux, ce dont certains s'agaçaient parfois, tandis que d'autres trouvaient cela simplement amusant.

« Bref, finit par intervenir Barquen au bout de quelques minutes. On devrait se dépêcher d'aller dans la Grande Salle et de se trouver un tableau vide si on ne veut pas rater la répartition. »

Et, une fois que cela fut fait, ils prirent tous place, un sachet de pop-corn à la main, prêts à regarder les futurs élèves de l'école de sorcellerie être répartis comme il se doit dans les différentes maisons.

_§§§§_

Ils aperçurent tout d'abord un jeune garçon de onze ans aux **cheveux** dorés qui avait belle allure, si on exceptait le fait que…

« Euh… c'est moi ou ce gosse a le nez cassé ? Lança Baël avec un air incrédule.

\- On dirait bien, fit Jenny en fronçant les sourcils, pour un premier jour d'école, ça commence bien dites-moi…

\- J'ai parlé avec un des fantômes, Baelor le Bienheureux, intervint Coryanne, il m'a dit qu'il s'était disputé avec une des autres premières années, ils se sont battus pour je ne sais pas quelle raison, elle l'a frappé, et elle lui a cassé le nez.

\- Tu sais avec qui il a eu cette dispute ? L'interrogea Cassella avec curiosité.

\- Elle là-bas, la blonde aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus.

En la découvrant, Rhaenys sursauta.

\- Ouah… Regarde la Duncan, dit-elle en s'adressant à Duncan le Grand, c'est une vraie perche, elle est au moins aussi grande que toi au même âge !

\- Je pense même qu'elle est presque plus grande que je ne l'étais alors, rétorqua l'intéressé.

\- Elle n'est pas très jolie, lança alors Baël, qui récolta des levers de yeux au ciel, ainsi qu'un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la part de Druselka. Quoi c'est vrai !

\- Toi et le tact ça fait deux, fit la prêtresse avec un léger soupir. Si tu peux, évite de le dire devant elle, je pense qu'elle le sait déjà.

\- Cette petite, enfin si je puis dire, intervint Barquen, elle a une bonne droite en tout cas. »

Ils se turent finalement, voyant Catelyn Stark en personne, professeure de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor se diriger vers les deux élèves et commencer à les réprimander l'un comme l'autre pour leur comportement, avant de lancer un rapide « episkey » au nez du garçon, qui grimaça de douleur avant de fusiller du regard sa future condisciple, et de retourner dans le rang avec les autres, tandis que la blonde gardait obstinément les poings serrés.

Catelyn soupira avant de reprendre sa place habituelle, pestant encore de voir la répartition prendre autant de retard.

\- Combien on parie qu'en ce moment-même elle prie les sept dieux pour ne pas avoir à se les coltiner tous les deux dans sa maison ? Ricana Trianna avec un certain amusement. »

En voyant le visage de Catelyn Stark se décomposer lorsque le Choixpeau s'exclama « Gryffondor » et y envoya les deux fauteurs de troubles, nommés Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister, les personnages de tableau ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est une année qui commence bien, commenta Duncan Targaryen. »

Après cela, plus aucun incident ne survint, et ils se contentèrent d'observer de loin le banquet.

_§§§§_

_Un an plus tard_.

À dire vrai, ils s'ennuyaient mortellement actuellement.

Et il y avait de quoi, tous les élèves, tous les enseignants et tout le personnel de l'école (excepté peut-être ceux qui n'avaient pas envie d'y être, et qui donc étaient dans leur salle commune, ou à la bibliothèque, ou même en dehors du château) se trouvaient présentement dans les gradins ou sur le terrain pour regarder ou participer au match de Quidditch arbitré par Ned Stark, le professeur de vol.

Le problème n'était pas tant le match en lui-même que le fait tout bêtement que… ils ne pouvaient pas y assister.

« Un jour, déclara Aegon, il faudra vraiment qu'on demande au directeur Varys de mettre un tableau quelque part dehors pour qu'on puisse observer les matchs, au lieu de devoir attendre que Baelor vienne nous en faire un compte-rendu.

\- Le jour où ça arrivera, ironisa Visenya, ce sera le jour où Walder Frey (le concierge, un homme unanimement détesté) se montrera gentil et avenant avec les élèves.

\- Et ce jour-là n'est pas prêt d'arriver, rajouta Rhaenys, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à l'ancien souverain et fondateur de l'école, ce qu'elle et son autre sœur étaient également.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, il n'empêche que j'aimerais bien revoir un autre match de Quidditch un jour, _pour de vrai_ , et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul… Ah le voilà, s'exclama-t-il en voyant le fantôme de son descendant se diriger vers eux.

\- Alors ? Demanda Barquen, impatient de connaître le vainqueur de la première rencontre amicale de l'année, entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

\- Gryffondor l'a emporté par un score de 250 à 220. L'attrapeur a réussi à trouver le vif d'or après un certain temps, mais ce sont surtout les batteurs de l'équipe qui ont brillé aujourd'hui, en repoussant tous les cognards, ah vous auriez dû voir ça, c'était magnifique.

\- Oui et bien justement mon cher Baelor, fit Coryanne, acide, c'est parce que nous ne pouvons pas y assister que nous te demandons à chaque fois de nous dire comment les choses se sont déroulées. »

Habitué au caractère sarcastique de la Dornienne depuis le temps (ayant lui-même mis beaucoup de temps avant d'arrêter de la traiter de pécheresse et autres noms tout aussi peu flatteurs), il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Oui, si ces deux-là avaient eu la malchance de se rencontrer de leur vivant, ça aurait été un vrai carnage.

« Enfin bref, les batteurs donc… Reprit-il.

\- Attend, l'interrompit Jenny, tu parles des batteurs de Gryffondor donc… de Brienne de Torth et de Jaime Lannister ? »

Les deux élèves de Gryffondor, désormais en deuxième année, avaient passé toute l'année précédente à se faire remarquer, tout d'abord en cours de vol, où ils s'étaient révélés être très doués, mais aussi dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, enseigné par Rodrick Cassel, ce qui n'avait fait que renforcer leur rivalité naissante.

En vérité, il n'y avait pas un cours où ils ne s'étaient faits remarquer par leur hostilité à l'égard de l'autre – même si un dénommé Bronn, meilleur ami de Jaime, essayait plus ou moins de calmer le jeu – que ce soit en cours de sortilèges, enseigné par Mélisandre, directrice de la maison Serdaigle, ou de botanique, dont le professeur était Willos Tyrell, directeur de la maison Poufsouffle.

On comptait également dans le corps enseignant Daenerys Targaryen, professeure de soin aux créatures magiques, ainsi que Talisa Maegyr, infirmière, mestre Luwin, professeur d'histoire de la magie, et mestre Aemon, directeur de la maison Serpentard, et professeur de potions.

Et si les deux élèves étaient tout deux bons en cours, leur entente, elle ne l'était pas, voire était complètement inexistante.

Aussi, tout le monde, les tableaux les premiers, avait été surpris lorsque le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Robb Stark, avait décidé non seulement d'accepter Brienne et Jaime dans l'équipe, mais aussi de les mettre tous les deux au poste de batteur, et au vu de leur mésentente, tout le monde avait cru que cela ne ferait que diviser l'équipe quand ces deux-là recommenceraient à se quereller.

Surtout en étant à un poste pareil, où le maître mot était justement la coopération entre les deux batteurs.

Et certes, leur attitude en entraînement ne différait pas de celle qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, mais d'après ce que Baelor venait de dire, ils avaient eu tort sur toute la ligne.

« Oui, renchérit l'ancien roi, ils ont vraiment fait merveille, ils étaient parfaitement coordonnés, aucune trace de leur animosité habituelle, personne ne s'attendait à ça…

Jenny laissa un sourire amusé apparaître sur son visage.

\- Alors Barquen ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Je t'avais dit qu'ils seraient au top.

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel, avant de mettre de mauvaise grâce sa main dans sa poche afin d'en extraire une bourse emplie de dragons d'or (comment ? Parce que magie.) et de la tendre à la jeune femme.

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as su exactement ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Juste une intuition…

Baelor les regarda alors, estomaqué, une expression scandalisée sur le visage.

\- Attendez… vous avez fait _un pari_ sur l'issue du match ?

\- Oui, répondit Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres, il a parié que les batteurs de Gryffondor n'arriveraient pas à travailler ensemble, j'ai parié sur le contraire. Et j'ai gagné !

\- Mais… mais enfin, ce n'est pas…

Baël leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, oui Baelor, on sait bien, on connaît la chanson, les jeux d'argent c'est mal, c'est le mal incarné, c'est pêché, nous devrions avoir honte de nous adonner à cette pratique, si nous continuons comme cela c'est la perdition assurée, notre âme brûlera à jamais dans les Sept Enfers (ce qui n'a pas grand sens, puisque nous sommes techniquement _déjà_ morts) et le monde va courir à sa perte, que les dieux nous protègent ! Par les flammes de l'Enfer ! S'écria-t-il avec une extrême grandiloquence et un ton volontairement exagéré. Alors, je l'ai bien fait ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

\- Tu l'as imité à la perfection, s'amusa Coryanne, toujours la première pour se moquer du pieux souverain.

Baelor roula des yeux à son tour.

\- Très drôle…

\- Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu le sens de l'humour mon cher, ajouta Druselka avec le même amusement que Coryanne. »

Duncan le Grand et les autres en avaient déjà profité pour reprendre un paquet de pop-corn.

Baelor les regarda avec un air sévère.

\- Vous en ratez pas une vous…

Trianna haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, ne semblant absolument pas désolée.

\- Que veux-tu… J'aime le drama !

\- Et tu veux boire mes larmes dans un verre aussi ? La railla le dragon.

\- Et les gens disent que tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour…

\- On était pas censés parler du match d'aujourd'hui ? Finit par demander Visenya, semblant avoir eu comme un éclair de lucidité.

\- Si… Reconnut sa sœur.

\- On a encore dérivé, fit Barquen.

\- Est-ce que ça étonne quelqu'un ? Demanda Aegon.

\- Non, répondirent les autres en chœur. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter du match de Quidditch, et de leurs pronostics concernant l'équipe qui avait le plus de chance de remporter la coupe.

_§§§§_

_Deux ans plus tard_.

« Amis ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _amis_? S'exclama Duncan Targaryen avec un air incrédule sur le visage.

Déjà trois ans au moins qu'ils suivaient avec attention la relation ami-ennemi qu'entretenaient Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister, et même si le fait de jouer au Quidditch avait grandement apaisé leurs relations, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient réellement amis.

\- Oui, parfaitement, lui rétorqua l'autre Duncan, le petit frère de Jaime, Tyrion, qui est entré en première année il y a peu, à Serdaigle, hé bien, quelques élèves ont pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de venir l'embêter, Brienne s'est interposée, et depuis, elle et Jaime s'entendent parfaitement bien. Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, les voilà.

Ils étaient début septembre, et certes, durant l'année précédente, ou même celle d'avant, il n'était pas rare de les voir discuter ensemble, de Quidditch ou bien des cours, ou même travailler ensemble à la bibliothèque, mais on aurait pu difficilement les qualifier d'amis.

Apparemment, les choses venaient tout juste de changer…

Alors qu'elle les regardait, devisant gaiement, et semblant se rendre tous les deux à Pré-au-lard ensemble, Jenny sentit une nouvelle fois son intuition légendaire la frapper.

\- Je les ship, décréta-t-elle immédiatement, et les autres du groupe la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

\- Chérie… Lui demanda Duncan Targaryen. Est-ce que tu es sure que ça va ?

\- Mais enfin, c'est juste tellement _évident_!

\- Non, rétorqua Aegon sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Absolument pas, ajouta Baël.

\- Tu délires, fit Trianna.

\- Si différents et pourtant si semblables, marmonna Druselka, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Je suis de l'avis de Jenny, moi aussi je les ship.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, fit Barquen, approuvé par Visenya et Rhaenys.

\- Et dites-moi, déclara Jenny, qui donc shippait Catelyn et Ned Stark _dès le début_ alors qu'ils n'étaient eux aussi encore qu'en quatrième année et qui a eu _raison_ ? Et puis surtout, tout s'éclaire maintenant, il leur fallait juste un coup de pouce du destin pour réaliser qu'ils avaient plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient, et voilà !

\- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble, lui rappela Coryanne, et Jenny balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

\- Pas encore… Mais un jour, ça va venir, croyez-moi… »

_§§§§_

_Un mois plus tard._

En voyant son amante rejoindre leur groupe, en retard, Cassella haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Tu étais où ?

\- Pas là de toute évidence ! Ça a commencé ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un rapide regard devant elle, et se sentit soulagée en réalisant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang ne sont pas encore arrivées, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, lui répondit Barquen.

\- Oh… Très bien. Il reste du pop-corn ? »

Rhaenys la regarda l'air de dire « tu te poses sincèrement la question ? » avant de lui tendre un sachet, et la Dornienne s'installa alors contre sa femme.

Puis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant entrer la délégation de Durmstrang, menée par Victarion Greyjoy, le directeur, suivi par celle de Beauxbâtons, qui était menée par leur directrice, Missandei.

« Vous savez qu'il va y avoir un bal ! Déclara Duncan Targaryen avec un certain enthousiasme.

\- Je suis sure que Jaime va inviter Brienne à aller avec elle… Ou inversement, ne put s'empêcher de dire Jenny, et cette fois-ci, les autres ne purent qu'approuver, ayant bien remarqué le rapprochement des deux jeunes gens au cours des semaines précédentes, et il était évident pour tout le monde, excepté pour eux deux (le pauvre Bronn passait son temps libre à se plaindre de cela, et les tableaux ne pouvaient que compatir… et en rire aussi, leur sachet de pop-corn toujours présent) qu'ils étaient amoureux.

\- J'ai vu l'autre jour Brienne qui prêtait son manteau à Jaime quand ils étaient dans la cour, parce qu'il avait froid, c'était beaucoup trop mignon ! Déclara Druselka. »

Oui, désormais, aussi sûr que Tyrion Lannister avait rapporté **vingt** **points** à Serdaigle en cours de sortilège la veille, tout leur petit groupe shippait désormais allègrement le « Braime », comme l'avait nommé Jenny, qui était leur shippeuse numéro un, à n'en pas douter.

_§§§§_

« Alors ? Demanda Coryanne à Baelor, ayant la nette impression que celui-ci faisait exprès de prendre son temps pour lui donner sa réponse.

\- Vous n'avez sérieusement rien de mieux à faire que de me poser ce genre de question ? L'interrogea l'ancien souverain.

\- Nous sommes morts, les distractions sont rares et je ship beaucoup trop ces deux-là pour ne pas avoir envie de savoir, donc non.

\- Très bien… C'est oui.

\- Elle… elle a dit oui ? Demanda Jenny.

\- Oui, elle a dit oui, et ils vont aller au bal ensemble.

\- Yeah ! S'exclama Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire, sous le regard amusé et attendri de son mari.

\- Victoire ! S'écria Cassella, et aucun d'eux ne la contredit sur ce point. »

_§§§§_

_Bal de Noël_.

Les tableaux avaient l'impression d'être en train de fondre.

Pas au sens littéral, fort heureusement, sinon cela aurait signifié que leur tableau était en train de brûler, et donc qu'ils étaient en train de mourir, ce qui aurait été très mauvais pour eux, mais…

Bref.

Disons qu'ils se sentaient fondre face à la scène terriblement mignonne qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, à savoir Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister en train de danser ensemble, certes Brienne n'était pas très à l'aise dans sa robe, n'étant guère habituée à en porter, mais son visage radieux était suffisant pour compenser cela.

Et, lorsque, finalement, ils virent le couple s'embrasser, les douze personnages de tableau poussèrent un soupir qui tenait à la fois du soulagement et du « c'est pas trop tôt merde ! ».

« Alors, qui avait raison encore une fois ?

\- Toi Jenny ! Firent les autres d'une seule voix. »

Voilà la leçon à retenir…

En ce qui concernait les couples, Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres avait _toujours_ raison.


End file.
